Archive:Mo/Me PvE WoH Monk
This is a versatile healing build to use throughout the Prophecies campaign. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/mesme healin=12+1+1 divine=9+1 protec=3+1 inspir=9of healingkissof healingtouchpartyailmenthexrebirth/build Equipment * For caster heavy areas use the Wanderer's vestments. For melee heavy areas use the vestments and leggings from the Judge's Armor set. Use Ascetic's Armor for the hands and feet. * Major or superior runes are generally a bad idea (except for vigor). Usage This is a versatile healing monk for use in most PvE situations. Some tweaking may be necessary, but this build includes many monk essentials: healing power, hex removal, condition removal, and a resurrection spell. Hex removal and condition removal can usually be swapped out if the particular area this monk is being used in is low on hexes/conditions. *Healing Touch is for self heals and should never be used on melee party members since monks should always stay at the back lines to avoid getting beat on. As an alternative, Heal Area is a good self healing spell that is also useful in a team with a Necro MM. *Word of Healing is a very nice spell used in emergencies when party members' health drops below 50%. Primary healing skill in this build. *Dwayna's Kiss should always be used on hexed and enchanted party members. Kiss is preferred over Orison of Healing for the hefty bonus gained with hexes and enchantments. *Orison of Healing as a basic healing spell for other team members when Word of Healing is recharging. Also acts as a backup self heal if Healing Touch is disabled or additional self-healing is needed. *Heal Party is very useful for areas with heavy health degeneration such as poison, burning or disease. Often attempts to mend these degeneration conditions can be futile with cases such as poison swamps or mobs spamming condition inducing spells across many party members. Healing Seed may be substituted for Heal Party if the party is warrior heavy. *Condition removal is essential and should always be included in a monk's skillbar. Mend Ailment can be used on self and others, making it an easy choice. An alternative to Mend Ailment is Mend Condition, which has the big advantage of having only 2 seconds recharge time. With the release of Nightfall, Dismiss Condition is a good alternative with a 3s recharge and bonus heal for enchanted allies, as well as being usable on yourself. *Hex removal is another necessity since some hexes can shut down a character completely. If harmful hexes such as Backfire are placed on monks in the party and none are carrying hex removal they are useless for the duration of the hex and can often cause the downfall of a party. Inspired Hex / Revealed Hex has the advantage of giving the monk energy back if a hex is removed. *Rebirth is the resurrection spell of choice for PvE, hands down. Party members often die in dangerous areas and would easily be killed again if resurrected at the place they died. Rebirth teleports the body to the caster's safe location. Be warned as this skill consumes your total remaining energy, do not use in combat. Variants *In high level areas drop either Orison of Healing or Dwayna's Kiss and replace it with Protective Spirit. This helps to keep softer targets alive long enough to heal them while under heavy fire. When doing this drop Healing Prayers down to 11+1+1 and put the remaining points into Protection Prayers. *If playing a pure Factions character, you may wish to switch out: **Inspired Hex for Revealed Hex. **Dwayna's Kiss for Signet of Rejuvenation. *To gain more frequent hex removal in exchange for poorer energy management, replace Inspired Hex with Remove Hex. Additionally, this change enables you to use the AP from Inspiration Magic elsewhere, and use the build with a non-Mesmer secondary. *Since no enchantments are used, an alternative for Mend Ailment is Holy Haste. Your skills will become practically uninterruptible due to the really fast casting time. *Healing Seed is extremely potent in right situations. However, its long recharge requires you to use it wisely. *Holy Veil can be used but is not nearly as effective for energy management as Inspired Hex.